


Train Trouble

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, aged up to 16, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>someone on tumblr wanted gay smut and i delivered ヽ(‘ ∇‘ )ノ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> for [hxhcharacterscrying](http://hxhcharacterscrying.tumblr.com)

“It’s been a long time since we met.”

Gon’s voice sounded distant, matching his gaze out the window. The train’s interior lights blocked most of the scenery outside as they reflected on the windows, obscuring whatever Gon was looking at from Killua’s vision––though, it didn’t seem like Gon was really looking at anything. His comment was his first since they’d left Whale Island for Yorknew City, at Kurapika’s request. Killua sighed and pretended to be interested in the landscape outside as he said, “Almost four years, huh…”

“It’s been great… Thanks, for sticking by me this whole time. Sometimes I wonder how I’d get by without you.” Gon finally looked at Killua, a smile on his face and admiration in his eyes. (As usual, his sincerity was nothing other than childlike, despite years of growing up.)

“Hey, are you––”

“ _Sh_ ––!” Before Killua had the time to reply and distract Gon from the crimson coloring his cheeks, the train stopped with a stutter and screech, and the lights sputtered out. From all around the passenger cart, cries of confusion and alarm rose and mixed together. Several passengers got up from their seats, trying to reach the nearest doors with their panicked shuffling, some tripping and some finding both doors to be deadlocked.

From across the booth, Killua could see Gon on his feet, radiating with aura, saw his eyes dart from the passengers to the doors to the window in their booth, and just as he jumped up to break it open, a loud metallic ringing echoed louder than the clamouring, a passenger cried out, and a lantern filled the passenger car with a dim light. The lightbringer was a woman, one of the train attendants, and the smile on her face was as tight as her grip on the lantern.

“Hello everyone!” Despite her obvious discomfort, she could’ve fooled anyone with her cheery tone, “As you all have noticed, the train has come to a stop. But there is no need to worry! We only had to stop for some emergency maintenance! The train will operate again shortly.” She bowed, then left as quickly as she had come, door audibly locking once again.

“Well, there it is. You can sit down now, Gon.” Gon, reluctant grimace on his face, fell back down onto his seat. Of course, Killua was under no illusion everything was just alright, and neither was Gon. It was stupid to just go in, though, unprepared and unaware. It could have been anything––from a train robbery to a feral animal attack to an engine malfunction.

The next few minutes were quiet, mostly. There were soft snores here and there, a low cough or whisper. Most people took the opportunity to get some sleep without the light to bother them. But Killua shortly heard a small sound; a moan. It was muted, covered up, and going from the soft _smack_ that followed, most likely by another person’s mouth. Killua cringed. They must have been in a couple of booths over. Gon didn’t seem to hear it (or if he did, he didn’t care); he was staring again outside at the empty valley lit up by the moon and a few glowing insects. After a second moan, Killua’s heart started to beat faster and he felt goosebumps crawl down his arms.

People taking advantage of the dark to make out? The situation was all too familiar to the last time he and Gon had… Just remembering when Gon had pressed him up against the hotel lobby wall with both arms and lips during that power outage filled Killua with the same heat he’d felt back then.

Another sound and Killua couldn’t take it. After a deep breath, Killua stood, and sat next to Gon, leaving little space between the two of them. Gon looked over towards him, eyes wide open and shining with curiosity. Killua leaned in, close. He took in a breath, to ask if it was okay, but before he could get beyond his name, Gon closed the distance himself. The kiss was sweet, and all too short. Killua started to follow Gon when he pulled away, but stopped before Gon noticed.

“Sorry, Killua,” Gon whispered, with a nervous smile, “was there something you wanted to say?”

Killua answered with another kiss, a little more commanding than the last. His hands jerked to Gon’s shoulders, clutching loosely at the fabric of his jacket. Gon, recovering quickly, moved his hands to Killua’s hair, tugging softly and petting at his wild strands as he pushed and prodded with his lips and tongue.

They broke apart, panting quietly. Gon dove in for another long kiss, the force of which Killua felt challenged to match. To gain leverage, he pushed Gon against the back of the booth and crawled over him. With his legs boxing his friend’s thighs, Killua leaned forward, pulling the collar of Gon’s jacket down to get at the skin beneath it. He pressed his mouth there, accidentally biting his neck when he felt hands crawling over his chest. They traveled further down, pushing up his shirt and brushing against his waist and lower abdomen before stopping. Suddenly, Killua couldn’t pay much attention to anything but Gon and his hands.

“Killua,” Gon’s voice was barely audible in Killua’s ear, “can I touch––” Killua slapped his hand over Gon’s mouth, eyes squeezed shut as he mumbled, “Don’t say it _out loud_ , idiot… But go ahead.” He could feel Gon smile beneath his hand, and he let it drop down to his thigh. Gon’s hands dove in, unbuttoning Killua’s shorts and pulling them down just far enough to get at the opening in his boxers.

(This hadn’t happened last time. They’d just kissed for a while, until the lights had come back on. Gon had tried to say something about it, but Killua would never let him have the chance. There would’ve been too many feelings involved, and to talk about it could ruin the close friendship he had with Gon. If Gon ever knew how he felt––or worse, if he felt the same…)

Gon… Gon, who was leaning in to kiss him. Killua kissed back gently, savoring the moment.

Gon’s hand barely made contact with Killua’s penis before his hips jerked with a gasp. Gon couldn’t help but giggle, quietly, at Killua’s expense. He got a smack on the head in return. His hand returned to Killua’s groin and he tried again. Killua moaned, shakily and in an almost whisper, when Gon’s fingers curled around his shaft.

“Are you okay?” Gon murmured.

“I’m fine.”

Gon smiled and pecked Killua’s cheek when he started to drag his fingers up and down, methodically, eyes trained on his face for anything other than pure bliss. Killua bit his lips together, in an effort to stay silent, but his jaw fell loose when Gon’s thumb lightly rubbed against the moistening tip on an upstroke. A sharp, stuttering breath came from his lips, and he swallowed hard to cover it up.

However, it seemed Gon had noticed because he did it a second time. And a third. The pre started to drip down Killua’s cock and over Gon’s fingers, slicking them. The liquid made a _squishing_ sound on every stroke, and Killua was sure that someone had to have heard them by now, because he also couldn’t stop his panting. Gon kissed him again before he could comment on it, and Killua mind began to haze over.

“G-Gon,” Killua half-moaned against his lips, “I’m almost…” He trailed off, too embarrassed to finish. Whether Gon understood or not, Killua was unsure, but he didn’t stop. He readjusted his grip, and pumped his hand faster. He did it so suddenly that Killua couldn’t help but gasp and rock his hips into it. His body began to shudder and tingle, and his toes curled in his shoes. He mouthed Gon’s name, unable to make any sounds as the pleasure overtook his vocal chords. As he came, back arched and ejaculate splattering across Gon’s jacket, the only thing audible was a whimpering keen.

Killua slumped forward, letting Gon support his full weight. He should do something, or say something. He was tired, though, and anything he said would be muffled by the shoulder of Gon’s jacket. Besides, even if he did say anything, what was there to say?

A short minute passed in silence before Killua felt Gon beginning to move. Cracking his eyes open, the first thing he saw was Gon’s smile and warm gaze. As Gon helped him settle against the corner of the seat against the wall and draped his soiled jacket over his steadily cooling body, Killua’s heart began to ache with the love he had for his dearest friend. Selfish as he was, Gon _cared_ ––

 _Crash_!

Killua’s heart simultaneously jumped up into his throat and fell to his stomach at the smashing of glass, and Gon’s jacket fell to the floor when he lurched forward with surprise. In front of him, Gon stood, one leg still raised in the air from the kick that broke the booth’s window open.

“Gon?!” Killua’s mouth hung open incredulously.

Gon laughed and grabbed the window sill, “I thought I could just ignore it and let the problem handle itself but…I just can’t let it go.”

“Idiot, you still have a boner!” It didn’t occur to Killua that people were actually paying attention now, the crash having woken them up.

“Oh,” Gon comically looked down to observe it, then grinned at his friend, “well, I guess I’ll just have to ignore it! I’ll be back later, you can just rest for a while!” Punctuated with a wink and a salute, Gon hopped out the window.

With a sigh, Killua relaxed back into the seat. Maybe Gon _cared_ a little bit too much.


End file.
